1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of design drawings; and more specifically, to the generation of a design drawings of design variants of a production series.
2. Background
Computer Aided Design (CAD) software is used when designing a product. CAD software may model the design in two dimensions (2D) or three dimensions (3D). The models may include one or more geometrical auxiliary figures (e.g., surfaces, planes, axes, cylinders, lines, circles and/or edges) arranged in a certain format. CAD software is used by various fields (e.g., engineering, architecture, construction, software, etc.). CAD standard software exists that conform to CAD standards.
One feature of CAD standard software is patterns. A Pattern is a special duplicating run of geometrical auxiliary figures. Thus, a series of geometrical auxiliary figures may be repeated using patterns. Another feature of CAD standard software is linkages (e.g., congruent, parallel, perpendicular, tangential, concentric, at a distance, at an angle and/or counter-aligned/aligned). Linkages are used for the mutual alignment of CAD drawings.
Product configurators allow a designer to develop products individually for a customer. Thus, a product may be designed for a customer based on the customer's desired technical specification for the product. Individual components of the product are selected and combined according to the specifications of the customer. The configurator simulates the customized product. Thus, a customer may adapt the individual components or the product itself with use of a product configurator.